


Alternate Universe Hunger Games

by Iomhar



Series: Alternate Universe Hunger Games [8]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: A Guide to My Work, Alternate Universe Hunger Games - Freeform, Gen, I ran out of room in the series description
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iomhar/pseuds/Iomhar
Summary: I ran out of room in the series description where I had my stories and characters listed, so I made this separate work to keep everything contained.
Series: Alternate Universe Hunger Games [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886524
Comments: 13
Kudos: 6





	1. Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't an actual story but information about my Alternate Universe Hunger Games series. Apologies in advance to anyone who was expecting an actual story.

# Stories

Taking place many years after canon in an alternate universe in which there was no second rebellion, “Alternate Universe Hunger Games” focuses on original characters (mainly victors) in an exploration of the world of Panem.

My goal for writing this series is to really explore Panem and build up the world. Since it is alternate universe and many years after the original trilogy, I do take some creative liberties. For example, the standard of living for district residents is much higher than it was in the books, and the population is greater; this is explained in more detail in the works. Other topics explored include the following: life after victory, the Capitol’s cruelty towards the victors, the balance and politics between Career and non-Career victories, the relationships between victors (good and bad).

The series is written so that every story can be read as its own entity. Although some stories build off each other, it is not assumed that the reader is familiar with previous stories.

With each story, I try to challenge myself in some way, such as trying a character type I’ve never written, exploring a theme I’m not familiar with, using a different writing style, etc. Although this is fanfiction and I’m writing this for fun, I would like to improve my writing. I also try to make my characters their own “beings” that are distinct from other characters. You’ll find some you like and some you don’t, and that’s how it goes.

Feel free to comment on any of my stories, even if they are long finished. I always appreciate knowing that people are reading them. Without readers, I probably wouldn’t have written as much as I have, so thank you for your support.

**_Stories_ **

Each story adds to the universe in terms of depth and worldbuilding, but there is no specific reading order. You are welcome to read any story in whichever order you wish, either as a standalone or as part of the series. The series is arranged in the order in which I wrote them.

Please note that “What Came Next” is a sequel to “The Year After.” This is the only story that is a direct sequel. However, I provided a synopsis of the first story in “What Came Next.”

Written Order

If you read the series in written order, you can pretty much see the author’s deterioration of sanity. (And is the recommended reading order if you plan on reading all of the stories because of the natural progression of worldbuilding and character development.)

  1. [The Year After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176202) (141st Hunger Games – from the perspective of Juniper Sadik)
  2. [A Collision of Past and Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501330) (146th Hunger Games – from the perspective of Isabella Vitner)
  3. [The Illusion of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948396) (133rd Hunger Games – from the perspective of Elijah Asher)
  4. [What Came Next](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357718) (142nd Hunger Games – from the perspective of Juniper Sadik)
  5. [Outrun the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507593) (147th Hunger Games – from the perspective of Obsidian Miltiades)
  6. [Cursed Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607814) (146th Victory Tour – from the perspective of Avalon Vitner)
  7. [Rain of Broken Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974714) (136th Hunger Games - from the perspective of Elijah Asher)



Chronological Order

This is chronological order in case you’re curious. Again, if you’re planning on reading every story, I recommend using the written order above.

  1. The Illusion of Life (133rd Hunger Games – from the perspective of Elijah Asher)
  2. Rain of Broken Things (136th Hunger Games - from the perspective of Elijah Asher)
  3. The Year After (141st Hunger Games – from the perspective of Juniper Sadik)
  4. What Came Next (142nd Hunger Games – from the perspective of Juniper Sadik)
  5. A Collision of Past and Future (146th Hunger Games – from the perspective of Isabella Vitner)
  6. Cursed Promises (146th Victory Tour – from the perspective of Avalon Vitner)
  7. Outrun the Storm (147th Hunger Games – from the perspective of Obsidian Miltiades)



**_Character Studies_ **

These are brief (hopefully) looks into the lives of individual characters. Right now I only have one (in progress) but will likely add more in the future.

  1. [Esther](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919894) (life after the 138th Hunger Games)



## About the Stories

The stories cover a variety of themes. I encourage anyone who might be sensitive to certain topics or otherwise wishes to not read certain content to please pay attention to the tags of each story included in the story itself. For most of my stories, I try my best to include tl;dr (summaries) for chapters I believe to be more sensitive.

**The Year After** (141st Hunger Games)

This is eighteen-year-old Juniper Sadik’s first year as victor—and due to the illness of another victor in District 7, she must also take up the task of mentoring. Juniper struggles with anger management issues and understanding that what is “right” isn’t always attainable in totalitarian Panem, and this is only exacerbated when two twelve-year-old children are reaped for District 7. With the help of her former mentor Pitch Yassen, Juniper plunges into the world of mentoring. Unfortunately, a rumor spreads that she and Pitch are romantically involved, and then begins the real challenges of surviving the Capitol. Because, as Juniper finds out, she might be out of the arena but she will never leave the Hunger Games.

Narrator: Juniper Sadik

Main Characters: Juniper Sadik, Pitch Yassen

Other Characters: Isolde Lee (District 1), Hammer Williams (District 1), Elijah Asher (District 5), Esther Hugh (District 8)

 _Author’s notes:_ This is my pride and joy. I wrote it in two weeks. I’d like to think that the writing quality doesn’t reflect that—I really got on a roll and started typing like the wind. Also, Juniper is just angry as heck and it was super fun to write.

**A Collision of Past and Future** (146th Hunger Games)

Isabella Vitner is the victor of the 143rd Hunger Games, following her older sister, Europa, who won the 142nd Hunger Games. Their little sister, Avalon, has volunteered at fifteen years of age as the District 1 female tribute. Although Isabella knows that her sister is very capable, she can’t help but fear for her sister’s safety, even though Europa has every confidence in Avalon’s success. But Europa has changed; no longer is she the caring, protective older sister she used to be, and she’s very willing to turn on Isabella for the slightest inconvenience. But, as it goes, no family with two—and perhaps three—victor children is normal, and they are hiding some very damaging secrets that must be protected at all costs. This story is told through the writings of Isabella as she tries to unravel the truth of her life and relationships.

Narrator: Isabella Vitner

Main Characters: Isabella Vitner

Other Characters: Isolde Lee (District 1), Hammer Williams (District 1), Europa Vitner (District 1), Ferrer Miltiades (District 2), Cassiopeia (District 5), Avalon Vitner (District 1 tribute)

 _Author’s notes:_ In this one, I challenged myself to write from the perspective of a Career victor, and I really enjoyed it. There are a lot of twists and turns in this story, and it’s a relatively quick read compared to the others, so I hope you have fun with it.

**The Illusion of Life** (133rd Hunger Games)

This is the story of Elijah Asher of District 5 who was traumatically blinded in the arena and still emerged victorious. Through it, his relationships with his co-tribute, mentor, other victors, and family are explored. It covers from the reaping through his adjustment to life after victory and is one of the longer pieces in my collection for this reason. Please note that this story does contain scenes of torture, but if the reader wishes to skip them, a tl;dr is provided.

Narrator: Elijah Asher

Main Characters: Elijah Asher

Other Characters: Ferrer Miltiades (District 2), Joule Leonard (District 3), Hero (District 4), Benjamin Dalton (District 5), Solar Graham (District 5), Pitch Yassen (District 7), Lady McClure (District 10), Ilana Garcia (District 5 tribute), Lucinda Ampere (Elijah’s girlfriend), Marie Ampere (Lucinda’s sister), Elijah’s parents, Henry/George/Joule (Elijah’s siblings), other family, Harmony Miller (Capitol nurse)

 _Author’s notes:_ This story is an absolute monstrosity. It’s a rewrite of a previous work. I wanted to add more details and explore life after victory, but then it went from the anticipated 20,000 words to over 200,000 words. Anyhow, I really like this one. Elijah’s one of my favorite characters.

**What Came Next** (142nd Hunger Games)

Juniper Sadik returns to the Capitol for the 142nd Hunger Games to keep Pitch Yassen company while he is mentoring. Their relationship is weird—kind of friends but more than friends but not really romantic. And then it gets weirder once they find themselves in a tight spot and Juniper decides they should get married. Through it all, they must navigate the politics of the Capitol and the reemergence of a personal history almost forgotten. This story covers the Hunger Games and then some. Please be aware that it does contain discussions of rape/non-con throughout the story and it is not always tagged.

Narrator: Juniper Sadik

Main Characters: Juniper Sadik, Pitch Yassen

Other Characters: Isolde Lee (District 1), Ferrer Miltiades (District 2), Elijah Asher (District 5), Elm Cottonwood (District 7), Bristlecone (District 7), Liberty (District 7), Esther Hugh (District 8), Terra Woods (District 12), Europa Vitner (District 1 tribute), Daphne (District 7 escort), Quintus Laurentinus (Capitolite)

 _Author’s notes:_ Readers wanted more Juniper and Pitch, so I reluctantly consented. (Just kidding – I actually love writing about them.) But this is the first actual romance I’ve written, so take it with a grain of salt. Although you can read the summary of “The Year After”, I think it’s best to just read the previous work with Juniper and Pitch to appreciate this one. Also, this story includes backstory of Pitch’s Hunger Games, which was a Quarter Quell (125th) and absolutely terrible.

**Outrun the Storm** (147th Hunger Games)

Obsidian Miltiades is the daughter of Ferrer Miltiades, victor of the 118th Hunger Games. She volunteers a day shy of her 19th birthday for the Hunger Games against her father’s wishes. This is told in a “Choose Your Own Adventure” format in which the readers can influence the story’s path. _*In progress*_

Narrator: Obsidian Miltiades

Main Characters:

Other Characters:

 _Author’s notes:_ I thought it would be fun to try another format. So far, so good.

**Cursed Promises** (146th Victory Tour)

Avalon Vitner joins her older sisters Europa and Isabella as victor of the Hunger Games. But the life she was born and raised to lead loses its luster, and what should be an exciting time of celebration is now just another task as she tries to hold together her sanity. It doesn’t work. This story is a companion to “A Collision of Past and Future” and might contain spoilers, but it is written in a manner that the reader is not expected to have read the other story. Please note that it contains discussions of mental health issues.

Narrator: Avalon Vitner

Main Characters: Avalon Vitner

Other Characters: Europa Vitner (District 1), Isabella Vitner (District 1), Isolde Lee (District 1), Hammer Williams (District 1), Jericho (District 1), Cronus (District 1), Luna (District 1). Various victors they meet through the Victory Tour.

 _Author’s notes:_ This is from the perspective of Avalon, who’s not in a good mental space at this point. Also, it’s a bit of a “rough” story, and will potentially need to be revised in the future. Still, I consider what happens “canonical” in my AU. Sorry for giving spoilers for who the victor of the 146th Hunger Games is, by the way.

**Rain of Broken Things** (136th Hunger Games)

Elijah Asher hates his fellow District 5 mentors so much that he’s bound and determined to do anything necessary to bring his tribute, James Faraday, to victory so that he doesn’t have to be paired with either Solar Graham or Benjamin Dalton to mentor for future Hunger Games. _*In progress*_

Narrator: Elijah Asher

Main Characters: Elijah Asher

Other Characters: Isolde Lee (District 1), Hammer Williams (District 1), Ferrer Miltiades (District 2), Solar Graham (District 5), Lady McClure (District 10).

 _Author’s note:_ I have many plans for this story. Vague-ish sort of plans. We’ll see if they happen.

## Future Stories

I have a couple of ideas for future stories. Of course the Quarter Quell is coming up, so that will need to be explored, but in its own time—there are a few things I’d like to write about before then.

Future story ideas (that may or may not actually happen) include

1) ~~Elijah as mentor for the 136 th Hunger Games (in which he was successful~~) _in progress_ ;

2) the 148th Hunger Games, which will be absolutely terrible, don’t worry;

3) something awful will happen to Daphne (D7 escort);

4) a follow-up to “What Came Next” since I left a few cliffhangers.

I’ll also take requests for future story ideas or characters you want to read more about.

**Requested stories:**

  * The story of Dawn Hildebrand (District 1, 83rd Hunger Games) – the grandmother of the Vitner sisters.
  * Isolde’s Hunger Games (District 1, 135th Hunger Games).



* * *

If you have questions or if you have something you want me to include in this “work,” please let me know in the comments. The only request I have is that you try to avoid spoiling any major plot twists and the like. Please make use of [REDACTED] if you think that you’re edging into territory of spoilers.


	2. Victor List

# Victor List

This is a list of the victors. I have tried to not provide spoilers. This list will be updated as more victors are developed.

146 – (see A Collision of Past and Future)  
145 – Cassiopeia ___ // District 5  
144 – Sapphire ___ // District 2  
143 – Isabella Vitner // District 1  
142 – Europa Vitner // District 1  
141 – (see The Year After)  
140 – Juniper Sadik // District 2  
139 – Rikuto Cord // District 6  
138 – Esther Hugh // District 8  
137 – Gill Tide // District 4  
136 – James ___ // District 5  
135 – Isolde Lee // District 1  
134 – Hammer Williams // District 1  
133 – Elijah Asher // District 5  
132 – Basil Gonzalez // District 11  
131 – Lady McClure // District 10  
130 – Elm Cottonwood // District 7  
129 – Terra Woods // District 12  
128 – Butch Granite // District 2  
127 – Bran Grist // District 9  
126 – Zinc ___ // District 3  
125 – Pitch Yassen // District 7  
124 – Hero ___ // District 4  
123 – Colton Farms // District 10  
122 – Jericho ___ // District 1  
121 – Freya ___ // District 2  
120 – Vesa ___ // District 7  
119 – Demeter Sawyer // District 11  
118 – Ferrer Miltiades // District 2  
117 – Tethys ___ // District 4  
115 – Cronus ___ // District 1  
114 – Solar Graham // District 5  
113 – Falcon ___ // District 6  
112 – Calico Smithers // District 8  
111 – Vulcan Plume // District 2  
110 – Gamma ___ // District 3  
109 – Joule Leonard // District 3  
108 – Luna ___ // District 1  
106 – Savera ___ // District 6  
105 – Bristlecone ___ // District 7  
104 – Alexis ___ // District 2  
103 – Jenna ___ // District 9  
102 – Phoenix ___ // District 12  
101 – Belle ___ // District 10  
96 – Dallas ___ // District 11  
83 – Dawn Hildebrand // District 1  
80 – Liberty ___ // District 7  
79 – Benjamin Dalton // District 5

## About Specific Victors

This area DOES contain some spoilers, so please tread carefully. However, I have tried to make things vague so that it doesn’t spoil too much, with the exception of who won what Hunger Games.

 **Dawn Hildebrand** (D1) – grandmother of the Vitner sisters (Europa, Isabella, Avalon). She won the 83rd Hunger Games and was called a “goddess” for her impressive abilities.

 **Bristlecone** (D7) – a somber, serious man, he keeps his fellow victors in District 7 at arm’s length. He was the mentor for Pitch Yassen.

 **Joule Leonard** (D3) – she married a Capitolite nearly 30 years her senior for protection from the horrors of the Capitol. With her connections, she is able to make life a little easier for her fellow victors.

 **Solar Graham** (D5) – after her behavior during the 133rd Hunger Games, she is no longer accepted among her fellow victors.

 **Ferrer Miltiades** (D2) – he is a stoic, often humorless victor, but he goes out of his way to help younger victors who are struggling with victor life, regardless of district. He is close with Pitch, Elijah, and Hero.

 **Pitch Yassen** (D7) – he won the 125th Hunger Games, in which the Capitolites chose the tributes. It was a terrible Hunger Games (and financially very successful). Since his victory, he has been “sold” to various Capitolites for their personal entertainment. Pitch tends to take a “we are their last hope but they have to do their part” attitude towards mentoring which is nice except for the fact that year after year of this can be challenging. He inadvertently finds friendship with fellow District 7 victor, Juniper Sadik, while they are both mentoring the 141st Hunger Games.

 **Elm Cottonwood** (D7) – he struggles with victory and is a closeted alcoholic. Despite his own inability to live a functional life, he has surprisingly good advice for others on how to survive the Capitol.

 **Lady McClure** (D10) – she is a calm, somewhat serious woman who tends to drink too much at parties. She is often called upon for advice.

 **Elijah Asher** (D5) – after he won the Hunger Games, the Capitol refused to fix his vision loss. This makes him quite bitter. He’s incredibly sarcastic and really needs to watch his mouth more than he does.

 **Isolde Lee** (D1) – she is a very friendly, perhaps overwhelmingly helpful victor. She doesn’t care about district divides and will willingly go out of her way to support her fellow victors. She loves to tease people, especially those she considers her friends.

 **Esther Hugh** (D8) – she won her Hunger Games at thirteen years of age but manages to hold herself with composure. She sees what happens to the older victors as she’s growing up, and she looks for a way to escape from the torture they endure.

 **Juniper Sadik** (D7) – anger is her constant companion. She has trouble keeping her head cool, and often turns to violence when she can’t express herself. If it weren’t for her fellow victor and former mentor, Pitch Yassen, she would probably be in big trouble due to her lack of control. However, they have found companionship in each other despite the crap that the Capitol throws at them. She might be a problem for the Capitol in the future.

 **Europa Vitner** (D1) – she is a Career through and through. Unlike other Career victors, she doesn’t necessarily see the Hunger Games as the cruel thing that it is. She’s strong and stubborn. Once she sets her mind on something, it’s hard to get her to see other perspectives.

 **Isabella Vitner** (D1) – in the arena, she was the perfect Career tribute. As a victor, things are different.

 **Cassiopeia** (D5) – she once was going to be a doctor, and then the Hunger Games happened. Now things have changed, but she’s determined to pursue her love of science. If the traumas of the arena don’t get in the way.

 **Avalon Vitner** (D1) – she won, but at a cost. Her Career lifestyle (which was far more extreme than most Careers) and the stress in the arena broke her down. She has been in and out of psychiatric wards since.

## Backstories

Sometimes I include backstories if non-main characters in other works, so I’ve included a list here. Some backstories may be more detailed than others. For example, Pitch has a couple chapters of backstory in What Came Next, but Elm only has some information about his Hunger Games.

 **Bristlecone** (D7) – What Came Next

 **Ferrer** (D2) – A Collision of Past and Future, The Illusion of Life

 **Pitch** (D7) – The Year After, What Came Next

 **Elm** (D7) – What Came Next

 **Isolde** (D1) – What Came Next

 **Esther** (D8) – What Came Next, character study

 **Europa** (D1) – A Collision of Past and Future

 **Cassiopeia** (D5) – A Collision of Past and Future


	3. Recurring/Important Characters

# Recurring Characters

This is a list of recurring characters (or characters who are otherwise important). For the sake of my sanity, I have not included every single NPC that has strolled through my stories. I would also like to note that I am _absolutely terrible_ at coming up with names. And I have inadvertently named characters the same thing.

Please note that the part about Elijah (under district residents) has spoilers for a couple of relationships that were part of the plot in The Illusion of Life.

## Capitol Citizens

President  
Thomas Kincaid

Escorts

Mildred Honeydew – District 1  
Wilton – District 5  
Lala – District 7  
Daphne – District 7

Stylists

Bilford – District 1  
Blue-Anna – District 1  
[unnamed stylist] – District 5  
Leander – District 7  
Tasha – District 7

Hunger Games

Caligula Klora – Hunger Games interviewer  
Janice Lovely – Hunger Games announcer  
Martha Woolylamb – arena designer  
Arthur Snapdragon – lead gamemaker  
Clarus Rhovanion – gamemaker  
Francisca Verissimus – gamemaker  
Maurus Turibius – gamemaker  
Patricius Snell – scientist (geology)  
Jim Bob, Billy Bob, and Richard Robert – scientist (engineering)  
Therasia – advertising and promotion

Other Capitol

Dr. Castillo – doctor who works closely (and unofficially) with the victors  
Quintus Laurentinus – financial backer of Juniper  
Harmony Miller – psychiatric nurse

## District Residents

So far this is mostly related to individual victors. But I’m sure the list will grow over time.

District 2

Hildred Miltiades – Ferrer’s wife  
Ferrer’s children [brackets for year of birth]:  
\- Flint (son) [127]  
\- Obsidian/Sid (daughter) [128]  
\- Komatiite/Matty (son) [131]  
\- Mica (daughter) [133]  
\- Agate & Onyx (sons) [136]  
\- Jasper (son) [139]  
\- Gemma (daughter) [142]  
\- Violet (daughter) [145]

District 5

Henry Asher – Elijah’s older brother  
George Asher – Elijah’s younger brother  
Joule Asher – Elijah’s younger sister  
Watt & Leda Asher – Elijah’s parents  
Charles & Marie Harper – Elijah’s maternal grandparents  
Alessandro Asher – Elijah’s paternal grandfather  
Lucinda Ampere – Elijah’s ex-girlfriend  
Marie Ampere – Lucinda’s sister & Elijah’s wife  
Ilana Garcia – Marie’s friend & Elijah’s district partner (deceased)  
Anthony Mu – Elijah’s friend

District 7

Alder Sadik – Juniper’s father  
May Sadik – Juniper’s mother

I have to say that I named the president Thomas Kincaid because Brook1 had a character named Norman Rockwell in a story and I thought it was so wonderful that I had to name a character after a famous painter.


End file.
